Coaxial cable connectors typically incorporate moisture seals to prevent rain/humidity/condensation from degrading signal quality. When installing, assembling, and/or reassembling a coaxial cable connector with an interface port, a service technician typically interposes a sealing member, such as an O-ring seal, between the nut of the connector and the interface port. In view of this requirement, service technicians routinely maintain an inventory of different types and sizes of O-rings and sealing washers/structures to ensure that a proper sealing member is available as connections are made. Furthermore, inasmuch as sealing members typically differ in size by only a few thousandths or millimeters of an inch, they can be difficult to visually differentiate. As a result, it can be difficult to maintain the requisite level of inventory control to ensure that a proper sealing member has been installed. For example, a service technician may be unable to detect or ascertain when a sealing member has been incorrectly selected and/or improperly installed. In addition to the burden of managing inventory, in-field installation of sealing members can introduce inconsistencies in the quality of the connections, and improperly installed or seated sealing members can cause significant problems with the operation of the cable connectors.
The foregoing describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and challenges related to sealing coaxial cable connectors.